Confederate States
"Don't think you're so much better than me, North. Someday you'll acknowledge me, too!" Confederacy (コンフェッデラシー, Konfedderashī) is a fan-made character for the anime and manga series: Hetalia '''representing the '''Confederate States of America. His human name is Alexander S. Jones, '''usually shortened to "Alex." He is the younger brother to the '''United States and is referred to as "South" by other nations (as he is an unrecognized nation). He considers his birthday February 8th, the date the Provisional Constitution of the Confederate States of America was proclaimed, though he had lived with America before then. Appearance A young man with blonde hair and gray-blue eyes; he had a love of fancy uniforms in his younger days, but now dresses in the same "modern" style as the rest of the country. He had longer hair in his youth, but since his decimation by the North has now cut it. His current image still seems a little privileged, but he has a reputation as a redneck and hard worker as well. Basic Bio He was a conflicted young nation whose peoples seemed unable to get along. In his early years, he housed large plantation owners as well as "small" slave owners, independent farmers, slaves, free blacks and Northern immigrants. Since he housed so many peoples, he often disagreed with the minority, whites-only government - and with himself - suffering breakdowns from internal divisions and his constituent states' desire for independent government. Despite his polite debutante manner, he has a prideful (and sometimes rebellious) streak and can't stand the idea of North (USA) dictating what he does. Alex isn't intentionally cruel, unlike some of his people, and feels the pain of the slaves and a select few abolitionists. In many cases, he genuinely tries to relieve their suffering. However, he did have the same paternalistic attitude towards blacks as the wealthy white population - the same idea that they must work hard to be "saved." After the war, he learned - though slower than North would‘ve liked. For his pride, he usually holds on to the views of his more historically-minded peoples or tries to stay neutral, though he is often unable to suppress the pains of the large minorities. He is soft-spoken in general, though every bit as opinionated as his brother - he is annoyed by Yankees in general and refuses to truly pay attention to what they say. Though he was a spoiled southern gentleman before the Civil War, he toughened up during Reconstruction after losing the war. Now, he can't get enough of fried foods and has someting of a redneck reputation. He is still bitter about the Civil War and North's claims to “superior morality”, and has developed something of a preservationist complex that North is quick to dismiss and is attempting to destroy. Even now he feels some sectionalist loyalties and is more religious and conservative than the rest of the US. Because Alfred refused to acknowledge Alex as a separate country, America (and most other countries) has always called him "South." Alex refers to him as "North." Family Relationships and History 'America' Alex’s older brother, with whom ha has a long and complicated relationship. Though the two have tried for a long time to reconcile their views, expansion into the West (amongst other things) brought the tensions between the two to the boiling point. Even after secession, Alex occasionally wished to return to the Union - even modeling his first flag after that of the USA somewhat. There are still regional tensions between the two, but Alex has accepted their existence as a Union. 'England and France' Alex sought diplomatic recognition from these two leading powers by leveraging his cotton supply, but did not receive any. England switched to cotton supplies in Egypt and India and suffered a recession, but was glad to escape the political entanglements of recognizing the Confederacy. France had considerably more problems in refusing, but withstood them well enough. Although England had already abolished slavery and maintained neutrality, he wished the Confederacy luck in reconciling with America and advised him to go home, remembering the days of his own struggle with America. Trivia *He was in a coma during the military rule in the Reconstruction years, when the South had virtually no political power. *His human name, is based on the way he fought for his people, it means Protector of Men. *He is annoyed by Northerners - and the many Southerners - who don't recognize the "real" Confederate flag (see the link below). *He loves jazz, blues, hard rock, country rock, bluegrass, and old country music (none of this newer country). *During the War for Southern Independence (as he knows it), he wore a simple officer’s uniform without rank on it but was quite the renowned sharpshooter. Pages of Interest *Confederate States of America *American Civil War *Culture of the Southern United States *Politics of the Southern United States *Flags of the Confederate States of America Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:United States Category:Unrecognized Countries Category:Former Country